


Purple and Black are my Favorite Colours

by Arufa_DaAren



Series: The More Pleasant Uses of Kryptonite [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, Male!Kara, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation - Kinda, Porn With Plot, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: Kara is exposed to purple/black Kryptonite on a casual flight, and the strange mix of the two causes her to experience some...odd...changes. With no one to turn to, she seeks the only person she can stand to be around under the effects of this new threat. Queue Lena. Eventual SuperCorp





	1. Ah, crap

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this one is gonna be a little weird. Just bare with it, it might turn out good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s exploratory flight ends abruptly as she’s exposed to an unknown ailment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is smut-free, but I’ll make it up to you, I promise

Flying was easily her favorite thing to do. It cleared her mind, and soothed her yearning soul in a way that nothing else could. Currently, she was soaring through the skies on a new course - she was determined to explore every inch of National City, and its surroundings, but time rarely permitted such adventures. Being Supergirl, and a CatCo reporter, meant she often had to forego the little joys in her life. But on this evening, the sky was clear, her newest report was already on Snapper's desk, and Supergirl wasn’t required. Breathing in the crisp night air, she smiled as she veered towards a hilled area on the furthest outskirts of her home city. The wind was cool against her skin, autumn was coming to an end, but winter had yet to set in; making the gentle breeze soothing, instead of harsh. 

She noticed, belatedly, that she suddenly felt ill. Not the sore stomach kind of ill that came with eating too many potstickers; the kind of ill that made it hard to focus on her altitude, because it was all-encompassing in a rather daunting way. It felt almost as if her whole body were on hot coals, and was shifting awkwardly to distance itself. She took another deep breath, praying to Rao that it would calm her suddenly anxious nerves. It didn’t, and she decided that she should probably head home and talk to Alex about the whole thing. She stopped mid-turn when she gave herself a cursory once over. 

Where once there were a pair of perky, decent sized breasts, there were now firm, masculine pectorals. Glancing a little further down, she found herself quite certain that  _that_  hadn’t been there before. Panicking now, she noted the broader width of her shoulders; the scratchy feeling on her face was clarified as '5 o’clock shadow' with a quick pass of fingertips over her jawline. Her feet seemed too big for her boots, and the top of her suit was stretched; to the point that her house crest was straining against her chest, barely containing the muscle beneath it. She turned back towards the city, trying to calm herself as tears streamed freely down her face. 

As she neared the outskirts of National City, a foul smell hit her. It was like an oppressive wall of stench, trying to keep her away from her goal. All she could smell was rotting meat. She pushed on, dropping to the ground to see if something was wrong inside the city limits. Civilians clamboured to be near her, and she realized shortly that it was the  _people_ that smelled like rotting meat. A few quick glances told her that she hadn’t been caught in some weird zombie flick, the people were fine, they just smelled like corpses. She extricated herself from the small group of fans, desperate to get away. She spotted Alex walking out of the DEO, and attempted to land nearby. But the closer she got, the further she traveled into people-saturated areas, the more overpowering the aroma became; and she quickly understood that she couldn't get help from here. She was barely able to stop herself from vomiting at the smell. She needed to get out of here. 

Pushing herself back into the sky, she turned towards the docks, hoping that the sea air would cleanse her nostrils of the noxious smell. She got halfway across the city before another scent invaded her senses, this one far more inviting. Dark chocolate with vanilla undertones wafted on the breeze, and she quickly altered her heading to go to the pleasant aroma. The fetid smell was overwhelming, and despite her best efforts, she finally started to retch, regardless of the new and far more pleasant addition to the air. Moments later, she was on a balcony, the sweet scent floating through the mesh door in calming waves. She continued to dry reach, regardless; tearing her way through the mesh, and sliding the glass door shut behind her, thus cutting off the horrid smell that had pervaded her senses. 

She noticed two things immediately upon her entrance; firstly, the place was rich and elegant; the silver and black furniture speckled around the large living area coupled well with the off-white of the walls. Secondly; Lena was in the middle of the room, pointing a gun at her, determination and fear taking residence in her features. Still retching, Supergirl simply held up a hand, gesturing that the CEO wait a moment while she gained her composure. Lena’s brow furrowed, and the gun was lowered ever-so-slightly. She eyed the hero, top to bottom, and Kara found herself acutely aware of the fact that she was currently a man, in a skirt, and she was breaking-and-entering. Lena went through a second appraisal, before she finally spoke

”So, either you’re a rock-climbing fan with some weird fetishes; or you’re Supergirl, and you’ve gotten yourself into some pretty severe trouble.” The gun lowered further as Kara gestured the latter as the correct answer. After another few moments to collect herself, Kara tried to explain

"I was..." The deep timbre of her voice caught her completely off-guard, and she took a few more calming breaths before she spoke again, immediately launching into a ramble

"I was flying, just relaxing and exploring. Then I felt...weird...and when I looked down, I'm suddenly a guy! I have no idea what to do! All the people out there smell like rotting flesh, I can't be around them! I just don't..." Lena cut her off with a calming hand on her shoulder, the other dangling limply at her side as the gun remained clasped carefully. 

"Try to stay calm. I know this is a lot to take in, but we can figure this out. Come in and sit down, I'll find you some more...appropriate...clothes. You're...uh...a little well-endowed to be wearing a skirt" Kara was quite sure she'd never seen Lena blush before, but as she looked down, she realized that somewhere along the way, her new manhood had gotten excited; creating a tent of her skirt. She yelped as she quickly covered the area with both hands, whisper-yelling to her new addition that this was totally inappropriate. Lena chuckled at the sight, as she turned to find a more reasonable set of clothes, and return her gun to it's place beneath her pillow. Kara shuffled quietly on the spot as she waited, still covering herself and mentally scolding the appendage for making Lena uncomfortable. As the CEO re-entered the room, she chuckled again; the crinkle was on show, and if that wasn't evidence enough that her best friend was Supergirl, the completely Kara way she fidgeted and blushed, was.

She'd always wanted to wait until Kara was ready to tell her, but in this moment, she wondered if it may be easier for the blonde, if she didn't have to hide her identity while struggling with this odd development. However, it may just make the whole situation more embarrassing for her. Lena leaned against the door frame as she trailed her eyes across the hero again; male or female, Kara cut an impressive silhouette. As a woman, she was an athletic build, not skinny, but trim and muscular in a feminine way. Warm and comfortable, and particularly good for hugs. As a male, her figure was considerably more imposing; like a heavily muscled bouncer, rather than the soft-and-cuddly ray of sunshine. Her hair was short now, a tousled mess of blonde waves, likely only 3 inches in length. Her shoulders were easily 2 inches wider on either side, and her arms were bulging as they strained through the fabric of her super-suit. Her thighs were massive, and the lack of coverage below the skirt allowed Lena to get a good look at cut muscles and twitching tendons. Male or female, Kara was Lena's type, and she had to actively stop herself from thinking about the impressively large bulge her best friend was now sporting. 

"Here, Supergirl. I don't have any pants, but I've a few pairs of boxers that should suffice. My MIT hoodie is the only thing I have that'll accommodate your shoulders, though. Sorry" She handed the garments over to the blushing blonde, who quickly took them, disappearing for a split second, before reappearing wearing the new items, sans uncomfortably small boots. 

"Thank you, Miss Luthor. I really appreciate it." Lena could hear the tears in the hero's voice, no matter how much she was holding them back. She gently took the blonde's hand, and lead her to the couch; they needed to figure this out, otherwise Kara was going to have a breakdown. She sat them down, and waited for Kara to get comfortable, before she began to speak again

"Ok, firstly, please call me Lena. If I can help you with this, we'll be working together to do it. No need for formalities" Kara nodded, eyes firmly on her knees as the brunette still clasped her hand. 

"Secondly, is there anything I can get you? Tea? Food? Anything at all?" Kara smiled as she shook her head in the negative. One reason she adored Lena as a person, was that the woman was always so gentle and kind, even when the whole world seemed to be against her. 

"Right then, I'm going to ask you some questions, and hopefully we can get to the bottom of this. Alright?" Kara nodded again, still not tearing her gaze from her kneecaps. Lena reached for the notepad and pen on the coffee table, turning to a blank page as she resettled herself. 

"So, you said you were flying, and then you felt 'weird'; was there anything different about this flight, in comparison to others?" The blonde tilted her head, trying to think of anything that could be considered abnormal

"Apart from the path, no. I try to explore when I get time, this is the first time I've traveled that way. Aside from that, nothing out of the ordinary" Lena nodded along as she took notes, and Kara noticed that the brunette's handwriting was impeccable, even when rushed.

"Alright, so there might be something out that way that affects you. Could you mark that path on a map? I'll go and take a look. If the smell of the people makes you retch, I'd like to avoid getting you out there."

"It might be something dangerous, though. I don't want you getting hurt, Lena. I can mark the path, but I'm going with you if I have to wear a gas mask!" She finally took her gaze from her knees. The way she crossed her arms and looked determinedly at Lena sent a shiver down her spine, and she knew there was no way Kara would let her go alone

"Alright, but we should probably go later at night, when there are less people around. Maybe that will lessen the burden for you." Kara nodded once in acquiescence.

"And this scent issue, you said the people all smell like rotting meat, but I don't?" Kara shook her head, thinking of the best way to word her answer

"As I was heading for the docks, a nice smell kinda floated past. It was closer than the docks, so I changed heading to get to it. You're the only person here, so it has to be you that smells nice". 

"Ok, and what do I smell like? You said 'nice', but in comparison to rotting meat, foot odour probably smells quite pleasant. Exactly how extreme is the difference in this case?"  Kara giggled at that

"Dark chocolate with hints of vanilla. So, pretty extreme if we're comparing." Lena looked at the blonde, raising an eyebrow as if considering something

"Interesting. I don't use any products that smell of chocolate or vanilla. I favour lavender, actually. Are you sure it's the  _people_ who smell like this, not the city itself?"

"Well, it was only when the people got close that the smell got worse. And I'm pretty sure it's not your furniture that smells nice. I'm sitting right next to you, and I can tell you, without a doubt, that it's  _you_ that smells like chocolate and vanilla." Lena nodded once, before turning back to her notebook, hastily scribbling notes. The pair sat in amicable silence as the pen scratched at paper. The sound slowly came to a stop, before Lena spoke again

"Well, I think that's all I can really ask for now, unless you have some clue about what might have caused this?" Kara shook her head in response, what even causes an entire gender shift? Lena closed the notebook and rested it back on the table, turning to look at the blonde 

"At that rate, it looks like we're in for quite the adventure. This is extremely interesting, but I doubt you're enjoying yourself. How do you feel? Are you coping alright at the moment, is there anything else I can do right now?" Kara shook her head, smiling slightly

"No. Just helping is enough. Thank you. I'm feeling...I don't even know how I'm feeling. One minute I'm enjoying a nice flight, next I'm a guy and everyone smells horrible. I don't think I know how to feel about this" Lena nodded along as Kara spoke, in the same position, she's not sure she could remain so well-composed. Then again, Kara was used to putting on a brave face, regardless of the situation. She supposed it was probably down to a considerable amount of practice. 

"Alright, well, it's very late, and I do still have to work tomorrow" Kara suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as she remembered work. Lena placed a calming hand on the blonde's knee, a knowing smile in place

"Don't worry, I'll tell Snapper that you're unwell, and are on bed-rest at my orders. He may be an arse, but I doubt he'll try to fight his own boss" Kara gaped, eyes still wide as her unshaven jaw worked to formulate a response

"You...you know?! Why didn't you say something?! I've been agonizing over how to tell you for  _months!_ " Lena chuckled at the blonde's suddenly flailing arms

"Kara, you're my best friend, I notice things. Did you know that that little crinkle appears whether you're in a cape or a cardie? And that scar above your eyebrow is always there, too. Not to mention that you sometimes slip into Kara mannerisms, when in Supergirl mode. And don't even get me started on the flying buses..." She was laughing fully now, enjoying watching as red cheeks became darker and darker.

"...Am I really that obvious?"

"Sweetie, you put your hair up and chuck on a pair of glasses. You've seen me do the same, do I look like a different person when I do?" Kara shook her head, the red of her cheeks beginning to dissipate.

"Exactly. If it makes you feel any better, I doubt that anyone who doesn't have contact with both of your personas regularly, would pick up on it. It took me three meetings with Kara, and two with Supergirl to spot the similarities. So it's not an instant conclusion to draw. Just be careful, ok?" She squeezed the blonde's hand reassuringly, as Kara sheepishly nodded. 

"Good. Now come on, I'm tired and you need some rest. Let's go to bed" Usually, the request wouldn't cause Kara to do anything other than get up to go to bed. The pair had had many sleepovers, sharing the same bed was nothing unusual. But Kara was suddenly a man, and was aware of certain...morning occurrences...that men often went through. If she didn't know that Lena knew her secret, she might not worry about it so much. But Lena was aware that this was her best friend, making the whole situation so much more awkward. So she remained on the couch, blushing fervently at the idea of accidentally prodding Lena in the morning. She honestly wasn't sure if the idea was pleasant or terrifying, and that only made her blush more. Lena seemed to sense her worry, though

"Kara, there are certain...things...you can't control right now, and I'm not going to hold it against you if you happen to....get excited. But I do enjoy cuddles with you when we have sleepovers, so please, stop worrying and come to bed." She gently tugged on her best friend's hand, hoping that she could draw the blonde into a cuddle-session. Being touch-starved for most of her life, Lena relished the affection Kara was so willing to give. If she was honest, she might be a little greedy with it; often entwining their hands just because she could, and she loved the way Kara always responded with a gentle squeeze. Reluctantly, the blonde raised herself from the couch, and Lena didn't miss it when the hero's free hand immediately covered her crotch. She chuckled quietly, as she turned to drag her friend to bed. 


	2. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kara's arrival brings nothing but awkward moments, as the Kryptonian hero adjusts to life as a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut to start us off, then we’re back to plot. I promise the next chapter will be nothing but sex.

The next morning, Kara's current greatest fear is realized, as Lena's back presses snugly against her front. She can feel her erection, pressing against curvaceous glutes, and every breath the CEO takes causes a slight shift which has Kara nearly panting. Worst of all; at some stage she'd started mindlessly rubbing against the panty-clad flesh, in search of some form of relief. It was only when muscles coiled tightly in her lower abdomen, signalling an oncoming release, that she realized what she was doing; and quickly extricated herself from the warm embrace, as well as the bed itself. She breathed heavily, trying to calm herself, as she watched the sleeping woman before her grumble and shift on the bed, seemingly searching for the comfort strong arms provided. Lena settled easily enough, and Kara ran a hand through now-short hair.

What the hell had she been doing? So taken was she by the feeling resonating in her groin, that she'd started grinding on Lena, on her  _best friend_. Unfortunately, the throbbing between her legs seemed reluctant to subside; in fact, it increased, as the sheet slipped from Lena's hip, exposing supple flesh barely covered by lace panties. Kara was not blind to Lena's beauty, and had frequently found herself caught in fantasies of red lips pressed against her skin in the past, but she'd had enough mind then to quell the desires.

Now, it seemed, she couldn't think of anything other than how those soft cheeks would jiggle slightly as Kara rammed into her from behind, Lena screaming as her body was destroyed with sweet pleasure. She was genuinely panting now, and the way her boxers rubbed on the swollen head of her new appendage was actually painful, such was the level of her arousal. Tearing her gaze from the inviting flesh of her friend, she turned to the bathroom. Maybe that cold shower theory would help

It didn't help, not even a little. It soothed the skin, yes, but she remained a mess of lust that simply wanted to pound her best friend senseless. She could see it now; Lena pressed against a wall, arms and legs wrapped around a muscular torso, as Kryptonian super-speed drove throbbing cock into dripping pussy. She shuddered at the thought, and her penis throbbed even harder. Kara was partial to fantasies of rough, unhinged sex - a fact she would never admit to anyone,  _ever_ - and Lena inspired thoughts of almost brutal fucking, the likes of which she'd never even considered before. 

Deciding that relief was more important than pretty much anything else right now, she wrapped her fingers gently around the base of the shaft, groaning quietly as she applied more pressure. Trailing her hand along the rigid flesh, she felt her knees buckle slightly; she was close already, after rubbing up against Lena's incredible ass. While she was desperate for release, she found herself in two minds about whether she wanted it immediately, or if she wanted to savour the feeling a little longer. Forgetting entirely that she was in her best friend's shower, stroking her newly acquired manhood, she decided to prolong the moment; conjuring up images of her best friend to help find relief. 

The fantasy that met her was not her usual, rough sort, in fact, it was rather sweet. She thought of gentle kisses, tongues intertwining in blissfully sweet union. Fingertips trailing along full breasts, as the CEO arched into her touch, seeking further contact. She imagined lust-filled green eyes watching, as those fingertips journeyed down across the soft skin of her stomach, circling her belly-button before continuing downwards.

She could practically feel the texture of the woman's pubic mound beneath her fingers, as she continued to rub at her swollen appendage. Imaginary fingertips grazed the wetness of her lover, sliding through slick folds, before trailing back upwards to the slightly protruding clit; rubbing it gently as the brunette mewled. Nails dug into her back, as she added a little more pressure, drawing circles around the swollen nub. Her fingers finally journeyed down further, collecting more of the woman's juices as she aligned herself with the entrance to her lover's core, sliding two fingers in with only slight resistance. Lena arched again, begging incoherently for more, faster, harder. Kara complied, adjusting her body to allow better access. She pushed into the sodden entrance once more, a little harder, and Lena responded with a resounding moan.

She increased her pace, not to super-speed levels, just enough to drag Lena kicking and screaming into the abyss of her orgasm. With one final push, the CEO came undone, screaming her name as the waves crashed down on her. Kara could feel her own orgasm, teetering precariously on the brink, she just needed one final push. That push came in the form of a breathless and spent fantasy Lena, simply saying 'I love you'.

Suddenly, Kara couldn't hold on anymore, and clapped her free hand over her mouth as she groaned into her climax, her seed spewing forth from the throbbing rod, and coating her chest and stomach with the evidence of her orgasm. She watched, panting, as the shower water cleansed her skin, washing the semen away as she regained her breath.

It took only moments for her to realize what she'd done, and she guiltily slumped to the floor, burying her face in her hands as she berated herself for disrespecting both Lena, and her home so horribly. She couldn't help but feel that she'd violated the woman somehow

* * *

 Meanwhile, Lena had woken to an empty bed, and an en suite with some decidedly sensual noises, muffled slightly by the sound of falling water. She giggled to herself as she thought of a frustrated Kara, warring with herself over whether it was ok to 'rub one out' in her best friend's shower. Lena, of course, didn't mind. Kara could blow her load on Lena's chest while she slept, and she wouldn't give a damn; it'd probably turn her on, if she was being honest.

She rubbed her thighs together as she focused on the groans and moans coming from her en suite, the depth of Kara's voice now that she's male made Lena's sex twinge with delight, as she thought of how that voice would feel, humming against her clit. She relished in the fantasy a little longer before her alarm went off, signalling her need to get ready for work. Groaning, she shut the alarm off, and made her way to the other bathroom, seemed Kara wouldn't be done anytime soon.

She returned to her room after applying her make-up - luckily she kept her extra make-up in the other bathroom - and busied herself with gathering clothes for the day, still listening to muted moans from the bathroom. Supergirl has stamina, it seems. After a few more minutes, a considerably louder - despite an apparent attempt at muffling the sound - groan came from behind the bathroom door, followed shortly by a thump which immediately had Lena worried. She turned to face the door, before taking a step towards it, making to call out to the blonde. Before she could, she heard sobs, an 'I'm so sorry, Lee. I'm disgusting' following shortly thereafter.

She held her breath, unsure of what to do with this information. Kara was ashamed of herself, for something as natural as masturbating? She released her held breath, searching her mind for a way to ease her friend's doubt. The answer came quickly; food and humor. No matter what mood Kara was in, Lena had always managed to successfully turn the situation around with an abundance of potstickers, and some truly terrible puns and jokes.

She ordered enough potstickers to feed a small army, and made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself and her friend a cup of tea each. She added sugar and milk to Kara's - despite her belief that such a thing could be considered blasphemous - and set the two cups on the dining table, settling herself in a chair to wait for the delivery, and her best friend. Kara was still in the bathroom when the food arrived fifteen minutes later, and Lena was glad; the multiple closed doors between the blonde and the delivery man meant that Kara hopefully wouldn't have to experience that rotting smell again.

She'd barely closed the front door when Kara made her way to the kitchen, head hung low, shoulders slumped, and generally looking like she'd just kicked someone's puppy. Lena hated seeing the blonde like this, and determined to end it quickly, however, she also couldn't resist making the reporter sweat a little. She chuckled to herself, at least that was about as evil as she gets

"And here I was thinking you'd come out looking all satisfied" She smiled knowingly, as Kara's head whipped-up so quickly a human would have got whiplash. The blonde's jaw worked fruitlessly, and her head eventually hung once again, as tears formed in her eyes. Lena moved to her side quickly, ignoring the way the blonde flinched at her closeness

"Kara, I don't care. It's a natural thing, and you're just getting used to this new body, with its new feelings and reactions. I understand, completely. Plus, if you're going to stay here while we figure this out, you should probably be aware that most of my nightly showers consist of exactly the same thing. Your super-hearing is gonna make that _really_  awkward, but I'm not going to risk becoming a frustrated and snappy mess; no one likes frustrated and snappy Lena, she's kinda a bitch." Kara seemed to settle the more her friend spoke, and even chuckled slightly as her cheeks reddened, and she wiped fresh tears away with the cuff of Lena's hoodie.

"Look, you can do what you want here. Please don't feel awkward, or ashamed. You're...well, you're not human, but apparently the sexual side of things is similar, so we'll go with it. You're practically human, you have needs, and desires, and wants, and sometimes you just have to take care of business. I'm just glad my insanely expensive sheets didn't get caught up in the crossfire" She grinned wickedly at her friend, watching as slumped but tense shoulders relaxed, and giggles took over the blonde. Soon after, the laughing ebbed to a stop, and Kara took on a more serious look.

"Honestly, Lena, how can you be ok with that? It was, like,  _majorly_ inappropriate and disrespectful of me. I don't think I'd be ok with it, if I found out you'd done that at my place" Lena shrugged

"In the Luthor household, sex wasn't necessarily dinner-table talk, but it wasn't a shunned topic either. Even Lillian agreed that it was best for us to have sound knowledge of the topic, and be comfortable talking about it, at least to partners. That included masturbation, and being able to tell your partner what you like and don't like. She may not have liked me, but she a least made sure I'd be as confident as I could be with the topic of sex. Plus, I'm a scientist, we tend to see a problem, and solve it. There's no need for embarrassment or bashfulness. You do what needs to be done" Kara nodded along, still looking too serious for Lena's liking

"And your shower's too small for that, anyway" She smirked as Kara blushed deeply, before quickly moving to sit in front of the truly outrageous amount of potstickers Lena had dumped on the table. She sipped at her tea as the brunette made her way to her seat.

They ate in amicable silence, Kara seeming to calm more with each potsticker she ate, Lena sipping at her own tea and nibbling at the food. Soon enough, it was time for Lena to head to work. She promised to be home as soon as possible, so they could find the cause of Kara's condition, and pecked the blonde's cheek as she left. Had she turned to look at the reporter, she would have seen another deep blush invading the woman's cheeks. 

* * *

 Kara spent the day on her phone, trying to weasel information out of Kal about anything that might have caused her issues. Even through text, the man seemed perplexed, and less than helpful. She messaged Alex, who took a look through the DEO database - after being made to explain the situation, then being scolded for 'shacking up' with a Luthor, instead of sucking-it-up and going home - but that turned up nothing. She sighed as she flung her phone onto the couch, slumping further into the cushions she'd situated herself among.

The morning’s fantasy had been flitting through her mind all day, interspersed with confusion and worry. But she had eventually grasped the fact that this was not a result of her current condition, so much as dormant feelings that she had failed to properly label; slapping ‘platonic’ where ‘romantic’ should have gone. The realization was confronting, Lena would be the first female she’d ever been attracted to, but at the same time; she wouldn’t have it any other way. Even if Lena didn’t feel the same, she’d rather be attracted to her best friend, than any other woman in the whole world.

The smell of dark chocolate and vanilla permeated the residence, but was nowhere near as overpowering as when Lena was there. She thought back to a time on Krypton, where her father had told her that ‘Alura always smelled like roses’. She wondered idly if that memory was somehow connected to why Lena smelled so beautifully sweet to her. She smiled at the thought of the woman, and her impeccable timing, as she heard that familiar heartbeat enter the building. She tracked the pulse as it entered the elevator and began to ascend. She could hear the shuffling of papers, no doubt Lena was still working, even as she walked to the front door.

Kara sped to the kitchen, the least she could do is make the CEO a cup of tea after a long day. Laser-vision had the water boiling almost instantly, and the cup of black tea was steaming away on the coffee table - on a coaster, of course - by the time Lena opened the door. Kara watched the woman remove her shoes, dumping her bag and keys on the side-table, without even glancing away from her paperwork. She unbuttoned the top three buttons on her blouse, exposing a little more cleavage than Kara was prepared for; and the blonde decided she should probably make herself known, lest the woman had forgotten she was there. 

She moved into her friend’s periphery, startling the CEO slightly, and smiled sheepishly. She reached for the CEO’s free hand, pulling her gently towards the lounge area, where she sat the woman down, and moved behind the couch. Struggling to keep her own desires under control, she placed her hands on stiff shoulders, and began to knead the muscles gently, careful not to hurt her friend with too much pressure. With her emotions already difficult to maintain, the moan that ripped from her counterpart’s lips had her practically jumping the back of the couch to swallow the sound with her own mouth. 

Meanwhile, Lena was melting into the blonde’s strong fingertips, whimpering and moaning as knots were expertly released in her perpetually sore shoulders and neck. She assumed Kara was trying to make up for this morning’s events, and although she didn’t want the blonde worrying; this was easily the best massage she’d ever had, so she simply relaxed and enjoyed the special treatment. She didn’t think about the ramifications of her pleased vocalizations, until Kara appeared to shift awkwardly away from the couch; and she realized that the back of the seat was probably level with the hero’s crotch. She stifled a giggle at her best friend’s expense. Whether it was her own noises, or the rubbing sensation of the couch, she didn’t know; either way, she was more than happy to accept the credit for getting the blonde flustered. 

Kara’s ministrations slowed to a halt, and she shuffled awkwardly back around the 3-seater, claiming the spot next to the brunette. Lena couldn’t help but notice the rather massive bulge that tented her friend’s boxers - Kara hadn’t even bothered to cover it, although the bold move came with a scarlet blush that even traveled down her neck, and below the collar of her borrowed hoodie. Lena tried her hardest not to chuckle, and she was well-aware that she herself was blushing; the mental imagery that came with catching sight of that - obviously huge - appendage was explicit, to say the least. Kara seemed to settle well-enough, still blushing, but attempting to be more open about the whole situation. It would make things much easier if she were. Lena turned to her, they had to plan tonight's trip to where this all began, regardless of the awkwardness of the situation. Trying her hardest not to look down to the blonde's highly noticeable crotch, she spoke

"Alright, so, we have a mission tonight." Kara nodded along, managing to keep eye contact as she did. Lena reached into a small drawer under the coffee table, and pulled out a map of National City

"So, you'll have to mark our path out for me. I'll have my driver take us out there; hopefully the partition between us and him, and all the closed windows, will keep that smell away from you" Kara nodded again as she took the map, grabbing the pen off the table and starting to draw out the path she'd taken the night before. She was thankful for Lena's consideration in the whole situation; there weren't many things that could turn her stomach, but the smell created by whatever was going on, was one of them. She had the path mapped out in short order, and Lena put the call through to her driver to collect them at midnight. In the meantime, they decided that food and Netflix were the best pastime, and settled in to binge whatever took their interest.

* * *

Midnight came soon enough, and despite her best efforts, Lena couldn't convince the Super to just let her go alone. So the pair trudged down to the car, after Kara managed to squeeze into a pair of Lena's jeans to appear semi-decent in public. They accentuated the already prominent bulge, and Lena had to tear her eyes away far more times than she cared to admit. She didn't want to make Kara uncomfortable, but damn did she want to see it properly, even if just to measure it. The trip was silent, Lena scribbling some notes in her notebook, as Kara stared out the window at the passing office buildings. 

They arrived at the hilled area Kara had come across the day before, and Lena retrieved a small device from in her purse. Kara hadn't seen her grab the item, and was immediately intrigued as her friend pressed a button, and a small screen showed the area around them, in a similar style to a submarine sonar detection system. Lena spotted the cocked head of her friend, signalling her befuddlement

"It's a Kryptonite scanner. I made it for when I buy properties from people like Maxwell Lord, or Morgan Edge; they have a tendency to stockpile various forms of the stuff. With this, I can detect Kryptonite up to 10-feet below ground, and in a 50-foot radius, so that it can be collected and safely disposed of. I don't know if that's what we're dealing with, but it seems as likely a possibility as anything else, so I thought I should bring it." Kara seemed quite content with that response, smiling as she stepped closer to the brunette to see the screen.

"Is it showing anything?"

"Well, there appears to be some form of Kryptonite-esque signal coming from over there" she pointed back a ways from where they stood

"But otherwise nothing. Might be good to check this signal first, it could be some space debris with a similar radiation pattern, but it's best to be sure." She turned to face where the signal was coming from, and the pair walked in silence, watching the screen as the machine dinged faster with each meter they covered. Lena moved the device as she walked, trying to get the most accurate heading; Kara thought it looked similar to watching a person find water with dowsing rods. 

A few minutes later, the device was beeping rapidly, as the pair stood in front of one of the small hills. There didn't appear to be anything abnormal about the mound, but by this stage Lena was convinced there was Kryptonite here; and the pair set about searching for the cause of her scanner's reaction. As Kara rounded the hill, she noticed a small crater, no wider than her own waist. The grass around the hole appeared to be dead, the ground dry and lifeless for a good few inches before green began to reappear. Lena joined her, and immediately crouched down, laying a hand on the dry earth

"This is how it looks when space debris lands. This earth would have been scorched when it landed, and judging by the dryness, and the grass around the edges, it's been like this for quite a while" She seemed to be talking to herself, but Kara still nodded along. She saw exactly what Lena did; the result of terminal velocity after travelling through atmosphere. Whatever this was, it came to the planet from space. Lena reached into the crater, Kara pulling her away immediately.

"Kara, wha..."

"We don't know what this is. Yes, it might be some form of Kryptonite, but it could also be something with radiation that could harm you. It might even be some living thing that will eat your whole hand. Just step back, and let me get it" Lena just rolled her eyes, stepping back and gesturing to the blonde in a 'well, go on then' motion. Kara rolled her own eyes in return, before stooping to the crater, reaching in to grasp the foreign item. It hadn't traveled as deep as she'd anticipated, and she reached it easily, immediately feeling that it was definitely some kind of rock or stone. She yanked it out of the crater, pulling back to inspect it under the moonlight. Lena crouched down beside her, angling her head to view every inch she could.

The stone was almost gem-like in its looks, like dark purple amethyst glistening in the light. More interestingly, it appeared to have been compounded with a black stone, not dissimilar to onyx. Whether that was a result of it's collision with Earth, or something that happened before it even reached atmosphere, was anyone's guess.

"I can tell you, just by looking at it, that it's naturally formed. You can see where sleet and mud have rested in layers upon layers; the heat of the planet's core, and pressure would have compounded it until it became this." She gestured to the visible lines across the rock, as Kara nodded, not quite grasping what Lena was actually trying to say. 

"Kara..." she waited until the blonde turned to her to continue

"This, this is part of Krypton. It could  _only_   _be_ part of Krypton. We don't have naturally formed gems, that give off radiation signatures even slightly similar to Kryptonite, here on Earth. Not naturally, anyway. And there's never been another foreign space-object that has, either. Kara, this is Kryptonite that was naturally formed, on Krypton..." As she spoke, Kara turned back to the rock, tears welling with Lena's proclamation. She cradled the stone to her chest, this tangible piece of her home suddenly a prized possession, even if it did have an odd effect on her.

Lena gave the blonde a moment, resting a hand on her shoulder blade and rubbing soothing circles into the area. When Kara began to calm slightly, Lena stood from her position, extending a hand to the blonde, who pulled herself up, and immediately snuggled into Lena's side. Lena smiled, the only thing she could tolerate about Kara being upset, was the physical comfort she sought to ease her own suffering. Although the affection was very much wanted, she'd far prefer those cuddles to be the content, relaxed ones that occurred whenever they shared a bed; instead of being because Kara was suffering. 

"Come on, let's get home so I can start taking a proper look at that. Hopefully we can sort this out relatively quickly" Kara nodded, still silent as tears stained her cheeks. They ambled back to the car, Kara holding the Kryptonite in one hand, still pressed to her chest, and Lena's hand in the other. Even on the car trip home, she kept her hand clasped with Lena's, as she turned the Kryptonite over to look from every angle. Lena simply watched the blonde, holding back her own tears as she considered how painful and bittersweet this must be for the hero. A piece of home that she can't be near without suddenly changing gender, and being forced to seclude herself from almost everyone. A thought crossed her mind, and she furrowed her brow, humming in question. Kara turned her head to face the brunette

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if a secondary exposure would undo the effects of the first, but I suppose not. Then again, a second exposure to a cold, doesn't cure a cold. I suppose, this is going to be a little harder than I had anticipated. I assume the DEO had protocols in place for when you're exposed to Kryptonite?" Kara gaped for a moment

"You know about the DEO?" Lena's response was simply to raise her eyebrow, as if to say 'duh'. Kara blinked a few times before responding

"Yes, there are protocols for those situations. But with everything as it is, I can't exactly go there."

"That's fine, just explain it to me, and I'll set up the same thing for you at the penthouse" Lena simply shrugged. Kara was in complete awe of her friend's nonchalance about the whole thing. As if setting up a highly complex system to heal Kryptonite poisoning, was just another day in the office. She nodded though, and began to explain the process. Lena took notes to keep track of everything, asking questions where necessary, but otherwise remaining silent as the blonde explained.

* * *

That night, the pair curled around one another again. Despite the awkwardness the morning brought, Kara's emotional state after discovering a piece of Krypton, meant that she was in desperate need of physical comfort; and Lena was happy to provide it in spades. As they fell into sleep, their dreams formed around them, as always. Little did they know, they were sharing the same dreamscape, as they tore clothes away from one-another's flesh, and indulged heavily in the rough lovemaking that usually occurred only in fantasies. 

The purple/black Kryptonite was sat on the dining table, glowing as it worked to bring the pair together

 


	3. Adorkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lena studies the new Kryptonite, Kara takes a chance on revealing her deepest darkest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with less plot, and more smut!  
> Warning: This chapter contains asphyxiation fantasies! If that's not your thing, you might want to skip this one

Day two of Kara's interesting circumstances saw Lena playing hookie, as she worked tirelessly to reverse the effects of their new discovery. Kara, on the other hand, was stuck in a mental loop of explicit fantasies of her best friend, sporting a rigid cock for most of the day. Lena's nonchalance about the situation kept the blonde at ease, and she worried far less about offending the CEO. They sat in the lounge, Lena on the floor in front of the couch, her notes spread across the coffee table; and Kara on the couch behind her, simply watching the CEO work

Currently, she was imagining what it would be like to spread the brunette across the table she was working at, hooking an arm under each leg as she raised them onto her shoulders, before diving in to taste the juices on offer. She'd lap at the succulent lips, savoring every drop of arousal the CEO could possibly offer; before suckling at a stiff and sensitive clit, watching as her friend's body vibrated with pleasure. She'd reach up to cup hefty breasts, pinching at turgid nipples hard enough to make them bruise. Fantasy Lena adored the pain, welcomed it, even. When done winding the woman up, she'd raise herself to full-height, and drive her cock deep into that sopping pussy; not worrying about the roughness of the act, Lena would adjust. She imagined grabbing flailing wrists, and using them to pull the woman's whole body down the table, thus impaling her fully. Her cock twitched at the mental imagery.

Her mind conjured sounds that would make a pornstar blush; mewls and keening whines. Lena begging unabashedly, using Kara's hold on her wrists as leverage to drive the blonde deeper. Grunts and groans that formed in the back of her throat, rasping out through partially opened lips. Kara would lean forward, closing a hand around the woman's throat. She didn't need to be careful, didn't need to worry about her strength; something told her she couldn't hurt Lena if she tried. Moans turned into gasps as the brunette's air supply was cut off, but they were still gasps of pleasure; Kara could tell by the fact that the CEO only became more frantic in her desire to be filled by her friend, dragging herself down the rigid prick with more force and speed. 

Outside of her fantasy, Kara could feel the pre-cum dampen her boxers, and knew that if she let the fantasy continue, she wouldn't need to touch herself to get off. Luckily, Lena was trying to get her attention, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, and a knowing smirk.

"Uh...what?"

"What're you thinking about?" the mischief lacing her friend's words told her she'd definitely been caught; and a quick glance down - after Lena had done the same - provided evidence in the form of a straining cock, and a small wet patch where the head clearly rested. She blushed deeply, random erections were one thing, but fantasizing to the point of near-climax, in front of the person you're fantasizing about; was completely different

"Um...nothing?" She tried, hoping desperately that Lena would let it go. But the ever-inquisitive brunette couldn't let it slide, even if she wanted to

"Clearly, you're lying. And you're terrible at it, by the way. Tell me" She had turned her body to face the blonde as she spoke, and the commanding tone made Kara shiver slightly

"Well...um...I was...uh...thinking about sex" She hung her head in shame as the sentence trailed off. Lena just seemed highly amused by the situation

"Oh, and who is it that gets you so hot-and-bothered that you nearly climax just thinking about them?" she crossed her arms over her chest in a show of false confidence. The more time they spent together like this, the more she realized that there was a lot more to the crush she'd developed on the blonde; she felt she'd be quite devastated if her friend said any name other than hers

"Lena, trust me, you don't want to know. Just...it'll make things awkward, and I really don't want that. I don't want to put that pressure on you..." Kara realized a little too late, that her response all-but screamed 'you! I was thinking about you!'. Lena seemed shell-shocked for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with a wicked grin

"So, what you're trying to not say - and failing at - is, me?" She crawled up onto the couch as she spoke, thrilled that it was her that got her friend so worked up. Kara flinched back slightly, she hadn't anticipated this reaction; rejection, yes, even understanding acceptance. But not a suddenly predatory-looking brunette, crawling along the couch. She made to stand, trying to get away from the woman who currently reminded her of a black panther, gleaming green eyes and all; but the CEO stopped her by mounting her lap, straddling her to keep her in place. Sure, she could still get up, but she could feel the warmth of Lena's pussy against her already stiff dick, even through the woman's thin pajama pants; and that short-circuited her brain so quickly she almost forgot what was happening. Lena leaned in a little closer to huskily whisper 

"Tell me, what were you thinking of doing to me?" Kara gulped, her throat and mouth suddenly drier than the Sahara desert. She weighed up the pros and cons of just telling the truth, quickly deciding that the truth might just lead to some much-needed relief. Her deepened voice came out raspily enough to be considered a growl, and Lena's shuddering reaction told her that was a good thing

"I was thinking of laying you out on that table, after tearing your clothes off of you. I'd pull your legs onto my shoulders and press my mouth to your pussy, licking every inch of it, pushing inside you just to make you squirm." Somewhere along the way, Lena had started grinding on her lap, rocking against the hard flesh of Kara's straining manhood. Kara had to bring out the Supergirl persona just to maintain her composure, the dominant side of her personality far more equipped to deal with the situation.

"I'd work you up enough to have you dripping, have you pawing at my hair and clawing at my shoulders. When I'm satisfied with how turned-on you are, I'd pull away, and drive my cock into you instead." Lena moaned as her pace increased, Kara hadn't noticed the brunette slip a hand beneath her waistband, but she could feel it, rubbing the length of her shaft as the CEO continued to thrust against her. Kara was so close, she could feel the coil winding tight at the base of her abdomen. She sucked in some air as she tried to calm herself, she didn't want to cum before Lena

"It wouldn't be gentle. I'd grab your wrists, and pull you down onto me. I'd impale you, hard and fast, and you'd love every second of it." Lena was already loving every second of it. Her fingertips worked her clit expertly, the feel of Kara's length rubbing against her had her on the brink already, and she was quite sure this would be the quickest, and most explosive orgasm she'd ever experienced. Kara for her part, managed to remain in control of the situation, keeping a facade of dominant confidence, even as she felt her orgasm approach.

"Then, when you were begging, when you were practically crying for me to fuck you harder, I'd lean forward and place my hand on your throat; not to hurt you, just enough to make it hard to breathe." Little did Kara know, erotic asphyxiation was one of Lena's ultimate fantasies. On top of that, hearing the blonde swear was somehow the most insanely sensual thing she'd ever heard, and she wildly increased her pace in response

"I'd fuck you even harder, pounding you to the point that you bruise; increasing the pressure on your throat just slightly, enough to cut off that last little bit of oxygen. You'd squeal, you'd scream, you'd cum hard as I impaled you again and again, harder and faster until you can't even move anymore. After you're done, I'd cum inside you, just to show you that you're mine, that you belong to me, and me alone" The genuine growl Kara let out as she voiced her possessive side, finally drove Lena off the cliff. She bucked against the boxer-clad dick as she came violently, squirting for the first time in her life, and thoroughly soaking both her underwear and her pants. Kara thrust upwards twice, before her composure slipped, and she moaned into an orgasm of her own, burying her face in brown locks as she shuddered. 

The pair sat quietly as they regained their breath; Kara leaning back into the soft couch, Lena slumped against her front. Neither were intending to move anytime soon, their mutual orgasms wiping them out completely. Eventually, Lena shuffled back slightly to look at the blonde

"So, that happened..." Kara nodded, unsure of what she could possibly say in response. Lena sighed

"Kara, I hope you're not worried about this impacting our friendship?" Kara hung her head, that was exactly what she was worried about. Lena slumped forward once again, letting out another sigh of sheer exasperation.

"You're an idiot, Kara Danvers. Whether you want this to be a one-time thing, or to try for something more, it's not going to change how things are. You're my best friend, I have no intention of letting that go; and you know how stubborn I can get." She tilted her head to look into Kara's eyes, hoping she could successfully ease the blonde's doubts. After a few moments, Kara seemed to contemplate something

"What do you want? Everything you just said was about me, and what I want to do with this, but what about you?" Lena straightened once more. She was an adept liar, but Kara's previous honesty was reason enough for her to just tell the truth

"I'd love to try something more. I've adored you as long as I've known you, Kara; there's nothing I'd like more than to see what we would become. And if we don't make it, that's fine; I'll still be here for you, as much as I'm able. But I need to know what you want, because I won't push for something if you don't feel the same" The crinkle formed at the bridge of Kara's nose, as she mulled over the words, and possible ramifications of trying something serious with Lena. If she was honest, she'd love to alter the dynamic, but the fear of losing their current relationship was still weighing heavily on her. 

"I...I have to think about it. Don't get me wrong, ideally I'd be ecstatic to try something more romantic with you. But I've lost a lot of people, and you're one of the only ones I trust implicitly, so the idea of losing you at all - even if you say I won't - is kinda terrifying. Are you ok with giving me a little time?" Lena softened, the blonde was so sweet and genuinely concerned. 

"You're adorkable, of course I am. Like I said, I don't want to push for anything. If it's not something you're willing to pursue, don't. I won't hold it against you." She leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Kara's nose, lingering a moment simply to enjoy the closeness.

"In the meantime, though, that's the first time I've ever experienced such an intense orgasm; and I feel all sticky now, so I'm gonna go shower." She pecked the blonde's cheek as she removed herself from her lap, giggling slightly at the rather huge damp patch on the front of Kara's boxers. The blonde blushed beautifully at the idea of giving Lena such intense pleasure, before she made her way to the second bathroom to clean herself up. 

This whole thing may be weird, but at least it was a fun kind of weird. 


	4. What the Future Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the pair's experience on the couch, Kara finds it hard to believe things could be so easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some more plot here, interspersed with some lighter smut. But rest assured, this is the second last chapter, and is the lead up to probably several thousand words of kinky, hardcore sex. Please enjoy!

Kara was amazed with how easily things just stayed the same. She returned to the lounge after cleaning herself up, and found Lena sitting in the same place she had been before; still shuffling through notes and scribbling down her own. Her wet hair rested over her left shoulder, the fresh pajama pants she'd slipped into soaking up infrequent droplets from the brown mass.

Lena turned to her, smiled as she always did, then returned to work. No awkwardness, no fear or worry. Kara had been scared, and worried. They may not have had sex, but if it weren't for thin materials between them, they would have. While the idea was definitely pleasant, it was also terrifying. Their whole relationship would change if they took this further; although Kara was beginning to wonder if that was actually the case. Lena seemed to have no issue with everything staying as it is.

"Kara, I can practically hear you worrying. Just come and sit down; I'll tell you what I've found so far" Lena didn't even look form her notes as she spoke, although there was a smile in her voice. Kara re-took her position from before, waiting for the brunette to speak again

"Well, I can confirm that both the black, and the purple stones are Kryptonite. However, I couldn't tell you what they do separately. Which makes it difficult to pinpoint exactly how to reverse its effects. I can also tell you that the DEO's method won't work; which is frustrating, because it would be so much easier. This Kryptonite gives off a radiation signature similar to both red and green Kryptonite, but it's also wildly different; in minuscule ways that make all the difference. The DEO's setup only really covers known forms, and any others which might emit identical signatures. So their approach won't work for this" Nodding along, Kara slipped to the floor to look over Lena's shoulder at her notes. The brunette leaned into her slightly, and it was such a natural thing for them to do, that even with recent events, Kara couldn't bring herself to be weird about the situation. 

"Furthermore, I've been studying these odd ridges along the sides of the purple Kryptonite. They're definitely not from natural causes. It's almost like it was being held in place by something man-made...or, Kryptonian-made I suppose. Do you know of anything on Krypton that would need purple Kryptonite? It seems almost as if it were used as the core of something, like the catalyst to make a machine work." Kara shook her head

"I didn't even know Kryptonite could affect us on Krypton. I don't recall experiencing any Kryptonite-like symptoms back home; only here on Earth" Kara's brow furrowed as she retrieved the rock from the table, turning it over in her hands to inspect the ridges Lena had mentioned. Having been ear-marked for the science guild back on Krypton, Kara could immediately concur with Lena's theory. It definitely seemed that the rock had been held by some kind of machinery. She wracked her brains trying to think of something, anything that might have needed the stone to work

"Well, really, what kind of machine needs a rock that makes all-but-one person smell horrid? I couldn't think of anything either" Lena slumped against the blonde's side, toying with her pen as she watched Kara look over the material. Meanwhile, Kara's mind immediately replayed her father's words about his wife, how her rose-like scent had always been present. The memory moved on a little further, pushing to the forefront of her mind as if it  _had_ to be there. Zor-El went on to tell her that no-one else ever smelled like Alura, not since the codex had paired them. Kara stood abruptly, jostling a startled Lena from her place. The brunette for her part, merely stared up at the reporter, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I...I think I have an idea of what's going on. I have to go, but I'll be back really soon; I promise. I just need to find something" With that, the hero turned and sped to the balcony, launching herself off of it, and immediately breaking the sound barrier. Lena waited for the shaking building to settle, before letting out a confused 'huh', turning back to her notes as she waited for the blonde to return

* * *

With how little she'd been exposed to the rotten smell the people now gave off; Kara was almost instantly gagging, as she tried to speed through the city to get away as soon as possible. Moments later, she was over the ocean, glad for the reprieve the sea-air gave her. She had a theory, a crazy - so probably correct - theory that could explain at least part of the situation. She pushed on, trailing her fingertips through the sea water as she sped along above it. 

It took a grand total of 20 minutes to reach her destination, and she touched-down just outside the entrance way. Leaning down to retrieve the key, she chuckled. She'd been convinced since she heard about this place, that Kal had put it together during some emo phase of his teenage years. What reasonable adult names a place 'The Fortress of Solitude'? Still amused, she lifts the key to it's slot and turns, waiting for the entrance to slide open, as she returned the key to its place. She strode into the place, glad she couldn't feel the cold - she was still in boxers and Lena's hoodie, after all.

The grandeur of the space still left her in awe, it was almost like an icy palace, all tall ceilings and garish decorations. Kara loved her parents, of course; but wasn't sure she could handle  _giant_ statues of them looming over her, like she was trying to steal some ancient treasure. She chuckled again, reminded of watching Winn play Tomb Raider, screaming girlishly as the guardians of some artifact chased his character relentlessly. She sighed as the memory faded, she missed her friends. She adored Lena, without a doubt; but sometimes she felt like she was encroaching on the woman's space, and she really didn't want the brunette to get sick of her. Sighing once more, she stepped further into the space

Letting her fingers graze along the Kryptonian artifacts Kal had managed to acquire, she made her way over to the computer system. Sitting before it, and immediately searching for proof of her theory. She knew exactly what she was looking for, was quite certain Kal even had the blueprints for the thing; and settled in for a long and arduous search.

Hours later, she found herself glad of her photographic memory - she'd completely forgotten to bring a notepad - the information here was substantial. Seemed Kal's parents set him up with pretty much everything he could possibly need to study his home planet. She let a small wave of bitterness pass over her that her parents didn't do the same for her. She knew she could access Kal's archives whenever she wanted to, but it would be nice to have this stuff for herself. Sighing as she shut the system off, she stretched languidly; she hated sitting for too long. 

Now was the hard part; she needed to explain to Lena. The information proved her theory to be correct, and made the whole situation a lot more serious. She turned to leave, casting one more glance over her shoulder as she chuckled at the idea of emo Superman; before closing the door behind her, and returning to Lena's

* * *

On the way back, she held her breath as she sped through the city, only releasing it when she was safely inside the penthouse. She took a moment to right herself, even Kryptonian's suffered under a lack of oxygen. Gentle snores reached her ears, and a steady heartbeat set a slow tempo, as she crept around the couch to investigate.

Lena had fallen asleep, head pressed to the table, cradled by her crossed arms. The arc of her back looked almost painful, but she seemed quite comfortable. Kara just watched for a moment, a smile gracing her lips. Lena was always so beautiful, but right now, with the setting sun casting a pinkish halo over brown locks, she was angelic. Kara couldn't resist, and leaned down to press a light, lingering kiss to the woman's temple; as she reached across her for the notebook the brunette had pushed aside. 

Sitting next to her friend, the blonde recalled the data she'd pulled from Kal's archives, not bothering to translate it just yet, she wanted it safely noted down first. Lena continued to snore gently beside her as she filled page upon page with Kryptonese characters.

* * *

An hour later, Kara was done with her notes, instead reaching over to stroke brown locks as she watched Lena sleep. The true nature of the purple Kryptonite made her abandonment fears dissipate, and while the black addition was still a mystery - there was nothing in the archives about it - she was quite content to start venturing into more romantic territory with the CEO. She trailed her hand to the woman's shoulder, shaking it slightly to jostle the woman from sleep.

Mumbling in the most adorable way, Lena raised her head and turned to the blonde; pouting and scowling as she was forcibly removed from her particularly pleasant dream. Thoughts of Kara had invaded her sleep, and she was having a wonderful dream about being bent over the kitchen island, and thoroughly fucked as her hair was pulled behind her; forcing her to bend at an odd angle which allowed Kara to press fully into her G-spot, and had her keening for more. Kara just giggled at how adorable the woman looked

"Where've y'been?" she drawled as she raised herself from the coffee table, stretching her arms above her head, and subsequently revealing a sliver of soft alabaster flesh, above the waistband of her pants. Kara's breath caught at the sight, she really wanted to just lean down and lick the exposed flesh, and nibble at those slightly protruding hip bones. Instead, she swallowed and began her explanation

"Well, while we were talking earlier, I was hit by a memory; something my dad once said to me. See, back on Krypton, we had this....uh...matchmaking machine? We called it the codex. It would tell us who we were meant to be bonded with..." Kara trailed off as she tried to gauge Lena's response, but the woman was simply nodding along, before she opened her mouth

"So, like, soulmates? It reveals your life partner?" Kara nodded

"Yes, exactly. I had no idea how it worked until today, but it's actually pretty neat, and surprisingly simple." Lena cocked her head as Kara reached for the notebook. She took a single glance before she yanked it from the hero's hand, and let her fingers trace over alien scripture

"I'll translate it.."

"No need. I can read Kryptonese, had to learn to decipher Lex's notes, so I could find and destroy his horrible inventions. I think he wrote in Kryptonese as a way to goad Superman, should his plans ever be discovered. Either that or he just turned into an obsessive fanboy" Lena shrugged as Kara gaped. 

"Can, uh, can you speak it? Understand if it's spoken to you?" 

"No, unfortunately. The characters I can follow, but I've never heard the words spoken, nor heard the sound each character represents. So, I can read and write it, but can't speak or understand it." Kara nodded, a little dumbfounded by the revelation. Lena continued to look over the notes in silence, highlighting some sentences, making her own notes in the margin. In no time, she had read and re-read the notes, and closed the book as she rested it on the table. She leaned back against the couch, her legs out straight in front of her, and her hands clasped in her lap. She was nodding slightly as if trying to comprehend all of the new information. She didn't turn to the blonde when she eventually spoke

"So, judging by those notes, the purple Kryptonite, sitting on the coffee table; was what powered your matchmaker, back on Krypton." Kara nodded, letting out a quiet 'yup'

"And, every year, un-bonded people would supply a fresh pheromone sample to update the information in the machine; which worked by altering the radiation waves of the Kryptonite to pinpoint the matching set of pheromones, eliminating the unfortunate result of everyone else smelling like a corpse." Kara nodded again. They sat in silence as Lena mulled over the new information. She didn't seem shocked, or otherwise disturbed, and Kara wondered if the brunette had fully grasped what this meant in terms of  _them_. 

"That's fucking genius!" The sudden exclamation made Kara start slightly, turning to Lena to find the woman staring at the coffee table with wide eyes, still working through the new discovery. As Kara watched, the CEO's brow furrowed, and she tilted her head with a slight pout. 

"So, that means, I smell good to you, because I'm..." she turned to Kara as the sentence faded. Kara smiled sheepishly, and nodded slightly. 

"Well, that...um...that changes things a little. Not badly, I still feel the same about you, but it kinda adds a more serious tone to the whole thing..." Kara nodded along as Lena returned her gaze to the coffee table. She reached for the notebook again, flipping through to Kara’s earlier addition. She re-read the information, highlighting a new section

”These notes describe some pretty severe medical anomalies, that coincide with exposure to purple Kryptonite in it’s raw form. That’s why they built the codex, to mitigate the medical repercussions. There are notes here about symptoms varying from hive-like welts, to full blown comas, and even death. Kara, if we don’t fix this, you might die.” Lena was suddenly reaching for the blonde’s hand, squeezing it in concern. Kara, shaken by the news squeezed back, not considering her strength. 

When she realized that Lena should be in pain, she yanked her hand away quickly, looking in shock at the seemingly unharmed brunette. It took Lena a moment to realize what had happened, and why the blonde was suddenly asking if she was ok. In response to the concern, she flipped back through the notes, pointing out a section she had highlighted in blue.

The passage noted another anomaly that came with the rock; even if malicious intent was involved, a bonded pair couldn’t harm one another, even before the bond is sealed. Which meant, to Kara's delight, that she didn't have to worry about hurting her friend if they chose to take their relationship further, even if she got rough. It was like Lena was made specifically for her. The brunette continued on the previous topic.

"Furthermore, these notes state - quite plainly - that the only way to treat those medical ailments, is to...consummate the bond" Even despite the suddenly dire situation, Kara was certain she'd never get sick of seeing Lena blush. She let the information sink in. 

This whole adventure had been a roller-coaster ride of emotions, confusion and arousal; all because this rock was trying to tell her that Lena was hers. That didn't explain the addition of the black Kryptonite, or its effects - although she assumed it was the cause of her complete gender shift - but she was confident and at ease with the rest of the situation. Lena watched the blonde as they both came to terms with what was happening.

She, too, had been thinking about the black Kryptonite, desperately wondering what its purpose was. Having an item to switch genders has it's perks, sure; but what additional worries come with mixing it with purple? Was Kara stuck like this? Was she going to experience the worst of the ailments that come with exposure to raw purple Kryptonite? Would the addition of black Kryptonite add further medical risks? There were so many questions, and without having a sample of black Kryptonite - unadulterated by other forms of the mineral - she couldn't even begin to find the answers. 

It was clear that when it came to the purple Kryptonite, the path to reversing its effects, was to engage in intimacy. Lena had no issue with it, and if Kara's earlier fantasy was anything to go by; she wouldn't either. How to approach the black Kryptonite was another issue, but if they were extremely lucky; the way the two stones have bonded, will mean that its effects will be undone at the same time as those of the purple rock. It was the only option they had, really; and Lena conceded to herself that they could search for a hunk of black Kryptonite later, as long as the possible medical issues created by its purple counterpart were dealt with. Even if it meant Kara had to spend some more time as a man, she was sure the blonde could cope, as long as she could be around her friends, particularly her sister.

Kara fidgeted beside her, gingerly reaching out to clasp the brunette's fingers between her own. She was blushing profusely, and Lena had a good idea of what was going through the reporter's mind. 

"Lena, I know this whole thing is a lot. But I'm willing to try this. Even if it doesn't work out, or turn me back the way I was; I want to try being with you. Finding out what the purple Kryptonite does helped ease a lot of my concerns; you were pretty much made for me, I don't need to worry about losing you. If we need to consummate the bond, I'd love to do that; and I'll wait as long as you want if you're not ready for it. But...um...you should know that I, uh..." She huffed as she tried to push the words out, and Lena could see the exact moment the blonde took on the Supergirl persona to face the issue

"I don't tell anyone this, no one has ever known this, but if we're bonded, I don't want to be hiding things from you. Especially not about this. I don't like the soft, slow kind of sex. I want rough, I want unhinged and maybe a little kinky. I want to pin you against walls, and destroy furniture while I make you scream my name. I want to feel your nails drag down my back, your teeth digging into my skin. I want to fuck you til you bruise, til you're so sore that sitting through your business meetings has you dripping with the memory of everything I've done to you. I want to spank you til there's a perfect welt of my hand print on your ass, and leave you a sobbing mess in my arms by the end of it all..." Lena had become wetter and wetter as Kara spoke, mental images of every single thing Kara mentioned travelling through her mind at warp speed, as her sex hummed at the mere idea of Kara's proclivities wrecking her body. 

"So, if you're not o..." Kara didn't even finish her sentence as the brunette launched herself, no longer concerned with hearing Kara's doubts. She connected their mouths in a deep, needy kiss as she ground herself down on Kara's crotch, feeling the blonde's aroused member rubbing up against her. She pulled away slightly, breathless and wanting

"Kara, I swear to every god that might be listening, if you don't take me to bed right now, and do literally everything you just said; I'll never speak to you again" the blonde didn't need a second warning, and moments later they were on Lena's bed, tugging at each other's clothing as they lost themselves to lust


	5. All Aboard the Bus to Smutville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena set about trying to cure Kara's Kryptonite exposure; again and again and again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys. I hope you've enjoyed reading, as much as I've enjoyed writing!

Lena moaned when soft lips and sharp teeth pressed against her throat, and short nails scratched their way down her side, leaving searing red trails in their wake. Kara had her pinned entirely, one hand holding both of hers above her head; super-strength making it impossible to retrieve them, Lena knew there would be bruises in the morning. Her thighs were trapped between the blonde's knees, pressed together tightly enough, that she couldn't even rub them together to seek some form of friction. She groaned again, as her earlobe was taken between her bedmate's teeth, and pulled on; her earring being yanked slightly, to create a burst a pain that reverberated through her entire body. Her pussy twitched in response. 

In their current position, the head of Kara's cock rested just above the brunette's belly button; and even though Kara had managed to keep her boxers on, the sight of the swollen member resting on her stomach made Lena yearn for it even more. Kara rubbed her clothed length along the expanse of Lena's stomach, groaning at the pleasant sensation it brought. She continued to nibble and bite at her friend's neck, as her free hand traced a path to a stiffened nipple. Lena's body attempted to arch at the touch, but Kara's rough hold on her made it difficult. She toyed with the mottled flesh, pulling at it roughly as she squeezed it hard between her thumb and forefinger. Lena moaned breathily; the kind of sound that could be considered a plea, but not for mercy

Kara was hard; so,  _so_ hard, but she wanted this to last. Fucking Lena now might change her gender again, and she was enjoying this far too much to let that happen. But she did need a release. The way her boxers stretched across her swollen glans was rubbing in an unpleasant way, and she could already feel the pre-cum seeping from the head. Deciding on her next move quickly, she shuffled up Lena's body, tearing the last remaining vestige of modesty away, to allow her throbbing member to land heavily on Lena's chest.

Lena's breath caught at her first sight of the rod. It was genuinely fucking huge; easily 12 inches in length, and would likely slam against her cervix when the time came. She couldn't wait. And if the length weren't confronting enough, the girth certainly was. She was quite sure she couldn't fit her whole hand around the massive appendage. She watched as Kara positioned herself over her chest, releasing her wrists to grasp both of her breasts

Kara pushed the mounds together, around her pulsating cock, and pushed forward between them. The feeling of soft, warm skin against her sensitive manhood made her growl with pleasure, and she pulled back to do it again. She set a reasonable pace, as she thrust her way between fleshy globes; and she could feel Lena rubbing her thighs together behind her. She watched through half-lidded eyes, as the CEO reached down towards her own sex, taking in a sharp breath at first contact with moist flesh. The pair worked in tandem, each of Lena's strokes against her pussy matching Kara's forward thrusts. 

The feeling was indescribable, as her turgid member was enveloped by the malleable flesh. Her eyes fell further closed, as she continued to push; riding her best friend's chest. Her speed increased, as her orgasm neared. She could feel Lena's gasping breaths, raising her sternum to almost caress the underside of her scrotum. The additional sensation had her moving faster, thrusting harder as she clawed at the CEO's breasts, trying to maintain her grasp as her hands began to sweat. Lena's pace increased in turn, as she keened and moaned beneath the blonde. 

The coil wound tight at the base of her prick, and she could feel another bead of pre-cum coating the tip of her cock. Lena's sensual noises made it hard to focus on reigning her orgasm in, and she knew she was about to burst. She lost all control when the brunette reached her free hand up to dig her nails into the flesh of Kara's breast. Suddenly, her smooth motion became stuttering thrusts, as her release found its way to Lena's chest and face, coating the woman's plump lips with her seed. Lena's tongue slipped from her mouth, licking up the cum that now rested on her face. The taste was enough to send her over the edge, screaming Kara's name as she reached her own climax, hand working her clit frantically as the orgasm washed over her. 

Kara watched in awe as Lena's face contorted with her climax, and felt the brunette's body shudder beneath her. Watching Lena lick the cum from her lips had Kara hard again - her Kryptonian constitution meant this would probably be a long night - and Lena's lips gave her an idea. Standing from the bed, she grabbed the still panting woman's ankles, pulling her down before spinning her around. Now, the CEO's head hung slightly off the edge of the bed. While she'd squeaked in surprise when the blonde dragged her by her ankles, Lena seemed content with the situation, and had a good idea of what would happen next. 

Kara leaned down to kiss her gently, taking each of her hands and placing them on her ass as she stood. She re-positioned herself, head of her hardened dick resting at the brunette's lips. Lena complied with the silent request immediately, opening her mouth as wide as she was able to. Kara entered her mouth slowly, her head falling back as the moist cavern enveloped her. She was careful to leave the CEO enough room to breath, at least for now, but otherwise began to move into the woman's mouth in shallow thrusts. 

It was a completely different sensation, in comparison to Lena's spectacular breasts. They were soft and warm, yes; but for some reason the moisture of her mouth was far more inviting. The only issue with the situation, was that she was already on the verge of another orgasm. Lena hadn't reached back down to attend to her dripping pussy, and Kara couldn't lean forward to offer some relief with choking the woman on her cock. She hated the idea of Lena going without, but the feeling around her cock as the brunette pulled her deeper into her mouth, was far too pleasant to pull away from. 

Her second climax was nearing at a great speed, as her cock flinched with need. She didn't want to even try to hold off, and she cradled the back of Lena's head to get what she wanted. Lena seemed to read the situation as the blonde angled herself slightly, and Kara could feel the woman's throat opening as far as possible. Carefully, she pushed deeper into the woman's mouth, watching as her neck expanded to accommodate the girth of her penis. She wasn't worried about choking her friend, this would be quick enough that she'll likely only gag a bit. For whatever reason, even that made her cock pulse harder. 

She started with quick thrusts, a small amount of controlled super-speed making sure the brunette wouldn't experience too much discomfort. The coil in her stomach wound tighter, and she knew she was seconds away. Lena dug her nails into the hero's ass, coaxing her deeper as she pulled those hips forward. Kara didn't last much longer, her second climax hitting her like a truck as she ejaculated harshly into her friend's throat. She felt the tunnel contract slightly around her pulsating dick, signalling Lena's need for air, and pulled herself from the warm and inviting canal of her friend's throat.

Lena coughed slightly, before she sucked in a deep breath. Kara dropped to the floor, resting her head against the brunette's shoulder as they recovered. 

'Rao, Lena. Do you even have a gag reflex?" Lena chuckled as the blonde nuzzled into her hair. She responded simply by turning to place a kiss to the reporters temple. Lena reached down the blonde's body, gently caressing the currently flaccid member. She wasn't spent yet, not by a long shot. She had guessed that Kara wanted to prolong the pleasure, before they fully consummated the bond, and she had a good idea of how to get both of them off without that penetration. She waited for Kara's prick to twitch back to life, before she shuffled around on the bed. 

Moments later, her top half rested on the bed, her legs - from the hips down - hanging over the edge. She was spread fully for Kara, and she could see the blonde warring with herself over whether or not to just plunge into the sodden pussy before her. Lena raised her hips slightly, patting the bed beneath her in explanation. Kara complied, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand as she slid her cock between the woman and her bed. Lena lowered herself again, fidgeting slightly to get the angle right. In this position, the length of Kara's dick would travel over her clit with each thrust, creating a very pleasurable kind of friction. 

Kara bit back a moan as the brunette's warm, wet twat rested on top of her cock. She understood the plan, mutual friction satisfying them both without ending this version of fun. She moved forward. The opposing textures of moist folds and silky sheets was incredible, and she knew this would likely be another quick one for her. She determined that she wouldn't let Lena go without, though; so she pushed forward again. 

Lena grasped the sheets next to her head harshly, as she moaned at the sensation. The feeling was better than she thought it would be. She could feel every vein in Kara's thick cock, as it rubbed against her. Kara's hands moved from her ass to her hips, pushing her a little deeper into the mattress. The move made her clit press down harder on the thrusting rod, and she moaned again.

Sucking Kara's enormous dick had her practically dripping with desire, and she was embarrassingly close to cumming already. She could feel how her arousal had coated the length of her friend's penis, lubricating it sufficiently enough to avoid any possibility of friction burn. 

Kara was lost in a world of lust as she continued to push against the CEO's ass. If this is how good it felt outside, she was desperate to get inside already. Idly remembering a promise she'd made, she raised her hand above her head, bringing it down on the brunette's ass with a resounding 'smack'.

Lena bucked and moaned as the sting settled into her ass cheek, breathing harshly as the hand came down a second time, across the other cheek. With her own arousal at its current level, the spanking just drove her further towards her climax, and she started rubbing herself against Kara's dick. Kara spanked her again, and it was just hard enough to push her into her second orgasm of the night. She shook violently against the bed, working through her climax.

She was sent spiraling into a second, more intense orgasm, as Kara's hand connected with her ass once more. For the second time in her life, her juices poured freely from her, as she squirted her pleasure all over the bed; as well as Kara's cock. The action seemed to affect Kara too, as she thrust forward erratically a few more times, before Lena felt her stomach coated with warm cum. 

Kara slumped down onto the CEO's back, breathing harshly as she recovered from her orgasm. A few moments later, she rolled the pair over, cradling Lena against her chest as she floated into the air, and hovered them up the length of the bed. They rested together in silence, breathing finally evening out as they enjoyed each other's company.

A few minutes later, Lena's hand was tracing patterns just above Kara's flaccid prick, hoping to coax it into another round. Kara chuckled, knowing exactly what the woman was up to. Lena tilted her head to show off a wicked smirk, before leaning up to kiss the blonde. 

"Kara, much as I'm enjoying the rather innovative ways we've managed to get each other off so far, I'm begging you to fuck me. Please, I need you inside me, like, yesterday." The cheeky tone had dissipated into a pleading whine as she moved her hand to fully stroke the blonde's cock; and Kara couldn't have resisted if she tried. Instead, she pulled the woman on top of her, using her strength to raise the CEO over her cock, before letting her slowly ease herself onto it. 

Of all the things they'd done tonight, this was Kara's favorite, and Lena hadn't even managed to make it halfway down her member yet. The feel of soft walls clenching around her head made her moan, and she desperately wanted to just pull the woman onto her stiff prick. But as much as she wants to fill the woman to the hilt, she also doesn't want to hurt her; and she's well-aware of the fact that she's decidedly above average in this department. So she waits for Lena to adjust, and acclimatize herself to the feeling. She'd managed to take the entire length, although Kara saw the grimace of pain that came with it. 

They waited together in silence, Kara reaching forward to take the brunette's hands as she watched the woman gingerly begin to move. She could feel the ribbed flesh of Lena's walls as they traveled up and down her prick, slowly and steadily. Lena moved forward slightly, using Kara's hands as leverage to push against on the down stroke. Her speed increased with each passing second, the initial discomfort that came with such a massive shaft dissipating as pleasure began to seep in. Moments later, she released Kara's hands, instead resting them on the blonde's hips as she all-but bounced in the woman's lap. The moans and grunts had Kara itching to flip the woman and plow into her at her own pace, but she felt Lena needed a little more time until she was ready for that

It wasn't until the brunette gasped out 'please, Kara, please fuck me hard' that Kara made a move, slamming them both into the wall across from the bed; leaving a dent in the plasterboard. If Lena felt any pain from the move, she didn't show it, as she wrapped her arms and legs around the now standing blonde. 

Kara pushed deep into the sopping wet pussy, thrusting hard as the CEO's back connected with the wall. She could feel Lena's nails, practically embedded in the skin surrounding her shoulder blades; she thought herself lucky to be Kryptonian. She pounded the woman, growling deeply as Lena chanted her name. She could feel the way the brunette's walls constricted against her cock, and knew it was a signal for an oncoming orgasm. While she wanted to make this night last, she also wanted to thoroughly destroy her lover. So she added a little super-speed to the mix, moving at a pace that no human could ever reach. Lena's response was immediate, as she gushed another release onto the hero's cock. 

Deciding that the wall had taken enough damage, she pulled them away; readjusting herself so that Lena's legs were over her shoulders, as she stood in the center of the room. Her hands were cradling the CEO's shoulders, as her forearms curled around her back to keep the woman in place. The brunette's eyes widened slightly, and Kara gave her a moment to adjust to the new depth, before she steadily thrust into dripping pussy once more

Lena's eyes rolled into the back of her head, as it fell backwards. She was so very,  _very_  full, and Kara's new positioning made it so that her already tortured cervix would have to endure even harder punishment. She relished the pain though, and tightened her grip on the Kryptonian as the hero began to fuck her harshly again. 

Kara was left to do all the work in this position, as she essentially held Lena still while she drove her cock deep into the woman at her own pace; which was hard, rough, and still laced with bouts of super-speed. Even with the pain limitations the purple/black Kryptonite gave them, she knew Lena would sport easily a dozen bruises in the morning, and the idea thrilled her. She loved the idea of Lena being marked as hers. She growled at the thought once more, as she pushed more deeply into the woman's sex. 

Lena knew she wouldn't be able to take much more. As pleasurable as this was, she feared she wouldn't be able to stand tomorrow if they didn't finish up soon. Her legs ached, her wrists were already bruised from Kara pinning her earlier, her throat was hoarse from screaming, and her cervix had been pounded so spectacularly that she was quite sure it had completely moved. But the pleasure was so intense, and all-encompassing that she couldn't bring herself to say the words. 

Kara continued to thrust, although she was losing steam. The night's activities had taken a toll on her, and she realized that she felt similar to when she'd passed over the purple/black Kryptonite. There was no ill feeling, just the odd shifting sensation she'd had before. The Kryptonite was wearing off, the closer she got to her orgasm. She knew Lena must be hurting, too. Even if she was impressively tough, she was still human. That fact made Kara glad for her oncoming orgasm, and she welcomed it as it built in the base of her dick.

With a few more thrusts, each harder and deeper than the last, the blonde came, spraying her semen deep into Lena's pussy. The pressure of the ejaculation sent Lena into another orgasm of her own, as she once again squirted her pleasure all over Kara's front. 

The pair fell onto the bed, satisfied and exhausted with the night's outcome. Lena could feel Kara's body shifting oddly, and raised her head slightly to sleepily watch the blonde. As Kara breathed heavily, an arm draped over her face, breasts began to form in their rightful place. The hefty manhood that had ruined her so thoroughly, shrunk away, revealing soft lips that glistened under the dim moonlight. Her broad shoulders followed suit, reverting to a more feminine form, as the stubble retracted from her face. When the change was done, Lena rested her head against a still heaving breast. She'd get all science-y about it in the morning. 

Kara moved her arm from her face, looking down to see her regular body back in place. She smiled tiredly as she draped her arms around her bond-mate, pressing a kiss into her hair. Lena hummed happily into her chest. She pulled the blanket up around them, before curling herself further around the brunette. Despite the initial awkwardness of the situation, she'd repeat this adventure in a heartbeat. With a sly grin she whispered to her lover

"Lena?" 

"Hmm?"

"Can we keep it?" Lena shifted to look up at the blonde, eyebrow raised in amusement

"Well, purple and black  _are_ my favorite colours"


End file.
